


Perfect Balance

by GreySkin



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySkin/pseuds/GreySkin
Summary: Jean decides to explore a new side of her sexuality, inviting Emma Frost to join her and her two boyfriends for a night.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey, Emma Frost/Logan (X-Men), Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Jean

The birth of the nation of Krakoa had marked a sharp turn in Jean’s relationships with the world and with herself. The Phoenix was gone. She was just Jean Grey, now. For the first time in her life, she was nothing but herself.

“I want to try something.”

That sentence had been uttered time and again in the past few months. Whether it was experimenting with a new fetish, or exploring a new side of her powers, or heading towards a place she’d never seen before, Jean was always experimenting. Her body reacted differently, her heart raced for new things, her dreams had different colours and even her mutant powers felt shiny and new.

“What do you have in mind?”

Scott walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his muscular chest against her back.

“Emma,” Jean dared, bracing herself for her husband’s reaction.

Scott too was a new version of himself : freer and happier than she had seen him in years. Maybe even ever. But Jean knew this conversation could still go both ways.

“Yes?” Scott encouraged, clearly oblivious to her intents.

“Emma, Scott. I’ve been thinking… I’d like to invite her to spend a night with us.”

Scott stood still for a long moment. Jean slowly turned around in his arms. Their psychic bound was less fusional than it had been during their first and failed marriage. She wasn’t inside his head as much, not as aware of his every thought, yet more conscious of his emotional state. She wasn’t constantly reading him, but she was listening.

_You seem both scared, confused and excited. Talk to me._

“That’s because I’m scared, confused and excited. This is very unexpected. I didn’t know you liked women.”

“I didn’t either. I think the Phoenix might have blocked that part of me.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It took me a while to realise what was happening, but I’ve been looking at women. Really looking, I mean. And, I think I also use to do it as a young girl.”

“Oh… So, you mean, you think you’re bi?”

“I’m not sure. I think I want to try having sex with a woman. I don’t really know about the rest. It’s all very confusing.”

Jean took a deep breath and realised she was shaking. Scott’s strong arms were still around her, holding her tight. Tears started burning her eyes. She suddenly felt incredibly overwhelmed and vulnerable without really knowing how to calm herself down.

“Hey, come here. It’s okay. Why are you crying?” Scott pulled her into a tight hug. His large hands traced soothing circles on her back and he pressed a kiss in the curls of her red hair.

“I don’t know. You’re the first person I’ve told. I didn’t expect to get emotional.”

“It’s okay. I get it.”

Jean nuzzled against Scott’s body and curled up in the warm embrace of his mind. He’d gone through something similar recently, with Logan. In a weird way, the overtly masculine and testosterone filled Wolverine had had no issues accepting his newly found sexual attraction for another man. It had not been that easy for Scott.

The two lovers stayed tangled in each other’s arms for a long moment. Jean allowed herself to feel all the doubts and fears she’d kept under control until then, and slowly let go of each and every one of them. She was safe, and loved, and her discovering herself didn’t put in jeopardy her marriage or her relationship with Scott.

“So… Emma?” Scott commented after Jean dropped a gentle kiss in his lips.

Jean ran a nervous hand in her hair, highly aware of the irony of the situation.

“Yea… I don’t know why. I mean, she’s not the only one I’ve been looking at. It’s just, I thought it might be easier. I can’t imagine doing this with someone I don’t trust, and I know she finds you and James attractive so…”

“Logan?” Scott looked honestly surprised, which manage to make Jean laugh despite her nervousness.

“Yes, James too. And I’m fairly certain this wouldn’t be her first try at sleeping with a woman or…”

“Or anything, really.” Scott completed very matter-of-factly.

“Yes. So… What do you think? I’m pretty sure James will be up for it, so I wanted to talk about this with you first.”

“Well…” Scott scratched the back of his head and frowned. Despite his hesitation, Jean felt quite reassured that he was seriously considering the ramifications of that decision. She didn’t want to put him in an awkward position, especially not with Emma.

“I completely understand if you’d rather we look for someone else. Emma’s just very reassuring to me, but we could find someone else.”

“I honestly understand. Emma’s amazing at making people feel comfortable with themselves. Look at what she did with Kitty. I mean Kate. The girl’s a pirate now, and the Red Queen, and all that despite not being able to use any of the blessings of Krakoa.”

“Yes. I also saw what Emma did for you.”

Scott smiled crookedly. Jean held no grudge, not against him for cheating on her or against Emma for leading him away from their marriage. However, she was glad to be reminded that Scott still felt a sense of guilt and shame despite agreeing with her that their marriage would have ended whether he’d cheated or not.

“I’m really glad you told me about this, Jean.” He punctuated his sentence with a kiss. “And yes, I do like the sound of inviting Emma to our bedroom. She might not want to though, and if she doesn’t, I still want you to… You know, explore.”

Jean’s face brightened up as a big smile bloomed on her lips.

“You just like the idea of seeing me have sex with another woman,” she teased.

“Guilty. And I want you to be happy. Just don’t leave me for Mystique, please.”

“Ew ! No way !”

*

“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?” Logan’s piercing gaze seemed to look straight through her.

“Yes. Scott already agreed, but I want to make sure…”

“Yes.”

*

The last part was the hardest. Standing in the shimmering light of the White Palace, Jean was shaking from head to toe. Emma’s girls had welcomed her in, clearly picking up on her uneasiness but unable to read her mind for more information.

“She’ll be here in a few minute,” Sophie had informed her. “Just take a sit, make yourself at home.”

Jean had smiled and thanked the girl. Her mind was racing. The butterflies in her stomach felt like a herd of wild geese. She had wanted to do this herself, without Scott, without Logan, and without the safety of her telepathy. It would have been so much easier to just cuddle in bed with her men and reach out to Emma from the safety of her own home. But this wasn’t her calling a prostitute to come entertain them for a few hours. She cared about Emma and respected her. Scott had loved her, and maybe still did. She needed to do this in person, woman to woman.

Hopefully Emma wouldn’t punch her in the nose. Or worse.

Thankfully, the door to the white chamber opened before Jean’s mind could start imagining all the terrible scenarios that could unravel in the next few minutes.

“Jean, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

As Emma greeted her with kiss on the cheek, Jean felt her heart leap in her chest.

“I wanted to talk to you. But if you’re busy I can come back later.”

“No, please, take a sit. I’ve spent the day with rich old white men, your presence is truly a breath of fresh air. Can I offer you some tea? Coffee?”

 _Wine,_ Jean almost answered. _Or a shot of tequila._

“Tea would be perfect.” Emma’s eyes narrowed. Clearly, she’d felt the rising tension in the room.

“Well, why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind. The girls tell me you’ve been here for almost half an hour and you’re as stiff as a bow. What can I do for you?”

Jean twirled her spoon in her teacup. She had prepared her speech, yet every sentence of it now sounded stupid and inappropriate and absolutely terrifying.

 _Jean…?_ Emma reached out to her telepathically, offering another way of communication that might be more comfortable for her guest.

_I’m okay. I wanted to ask you something that is both complexly out of line and inappropriate._

_Well, count me intrigued!_

Emma’s playful tone twisted Jean’s stomach and brought a bright red colour to her cheeks. She had to consciously repress the intimate thoughts bubbling to the surface of her mind. To distract herself, she abandoned her teacup and raised her gaze.

The skin on Emma’s neck was a pure shade of white, almost pale enough to see the veins pulsing underneath it. Jean wondered if that meant it was a sensitive spot. If it was warmer to the touch or covered itself in goosebumps more easily. Was female skin softer than male skin? What did it feel like to hold breasts in your hands, or to kiss lipstick, or…

Jean shook herself out of her trance. For a second, she hoped that Emma wouldn’t notice her brief absence, but the amused confusion in the White Queen’s eyes told her otherwise. Jean suddenly felt guilty about all those times she’d reprimanded her boyfriends for looking at her like horny blob-fishes. She now knew how insanely hard it was not to do so!

“Jean?”

“I’m sorry. I… I zoned out. I didn’t mean to stare at you like that.”

“Didn’t you? My jawline _is_ quite mesmerizing.” Emma rand a teasing hand on the curve of her neck.

Jean giggled more nervously than she would have liked to. Realising she was acting like a schoolgirl, she sighed and leaned back in her armchair. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down.

Deep breath. Simple speech.

“That’s why I’m here actually. I wanted to know if you would consider, maybe joining me, Scott and Logan for a night.”

Her voice had gradually lost all confidence and turned into a half-whispered whistle, but she had said it. And Emma could read minds. She knew. She knew and now she was sitting there, her demeanour so incredibly composted and elegant she looked like an ancient Greek statue.

“Was this Scott’s brilliant idea?”

Jean had expected this, and Emma didn’t sound half as angry or offended as she had feared.

“No. The idea was mine. This isn’t about Scott, at all. I… I think I might be… You know.” Jean made a vague hand gesture, unable to pronounce the word. “And I’ve been thinking about you. A lot.”

Maybe those last words were a few too many but Jean wanted Emma to know that this was truly her request, her desire, and not some ploy from Scott to get the two women he’d fallen in love with in the same bed.

“Really?” All Jean could do was nod. She was searching Emma’s face for any sign of emotion other than middle surprise. In vain.

 _Emma, please. Say something._ Jean projected her emotional state to the other woman, not imposing it but presenting Emma with how hard her heart was beating, how weak her legs felt, how painfully her stomach clenched, how scared to the bone she was.

It took a couple more seconds for Emma’s face to soften. A gentle smile curled up her lips as she bowed forward to lay a hand on Jean’s knee.

_So, if I understand you : you’ve discovered in yourself some sapphic inclinations and you want me to help you explore them, with your two boyfriends._

_I thought you might be more inclined to it if Scoot and/or Logan were here too._

“Oh, so it’s “and/or”.”

“Whatever makes you comfortable. I mean, if you want to do this.”

Jean twisted her fingers. She realised the conversation was taking an almost transactional turn and she hated that. With a new deep breath, Jean gathered her courage one last time to offer Emma the naked truth.

“I like you, Emma. I’ve always found you beautiful, and smart and terrifyingly impressive. I wish I’d realised this sooner. I don’t just envy you; I find you incredibly attractive. So yes, I’d like you to “help me explore”, because I want to explore this side of me with you.”

A deep silence fell on the room. Emma’s composure was gone. She just sat there, eyes wide opened, mouth lightly agape, in a perfect portrait of stunned surprise. After what felt like an eternity of absolute stillness, Jean broke the silence.

“It’s okay, I understand this was maybe too… Too much. Just, tell me.”

Jean stood up awkwardly, happy to see that her shaky legs were still strong enough to hold her. After a second of hesitation, as Emma was still glued to her chair, Jean quickly leaned to drop a kiss on the White Queen’s cheek.

Yes, her skin was softer than that of any men Jean had ever been with. And colder, as if her blood itself was a few degrees lower. And it smelled of lavender, a detail jean hadn’t expected. Did her hair smell like that too?

The redhead pulled away quickly. She feared she might actually give in to some creepy instinct to explore more of Emma’s body. As she straightened herself, something caught the back of her head and forced her to freeze in an awkward half bowed down position.

All uneasiness disappeared the second Emma’s lips touched hers. The kiss was light as a feather and disappeared as suddenly as it had happened. Emma didn’t pull her face away though and pressed her forehead against Jean’s. Their noses were lightly brushing, their breath tickling each other’s lips. Jean realised that the pressure on the back of her skull was Emma’s gloved hand in her hair, keeping her still.

_There is nothing wrong with what you’re feeling, Jean. You took me by surprise, that is all. Which is quite remarkable, considering I’m very use to this type of attention._

Emma was trying to help her relax but all Jean could think of was the feel of Emma’s skin against her own. Her forehead, her hand, her nose, her lips so close.

“I’ll think about your offer. It would be harsh to make a decision right now.”

An image of Scott floated form Emma's mind to Jean’s, making it clear that her hesitation was mostly due to her past relationship with the X-man, and any residual feeling that she might still have for him.

“I completely understand.” Jean stood up and offered her warmest smile to Emma.

The White Queen took the opportunity to rise from her chair. Jean knew she should have taken a step back, giving Emma some persona space. But all she could think of was that the White Queen’s body was incredibly close to her own, their breasts almost touching as their chests rose with each breath.

How could she have never noticed that breasts were so hypnotising?

“Well, those ones are well above average.” Emma’s offered with a very cat-like grin.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to project.”

“You didn’t. You’re just staring at me like a child at a lollipop.”

Jean’s face turned burning red and she took a step back. Her first instinct was to apologise again, but Emma’s smug face manage to tickle her ego. Yes, the White Queen was quite a sight and an incredible woman on many other levels, but she sometimes acted more like a goddess than some of the goddesses Jean knew.

“Well, what can I say? You’re not exactly shy.”

“Why would I be?”

Jean rolled her eyes, too flustered to find a witty answer. Emma’s tone softened when she placed a gloved hand on Jean’s cheek. “And I’m not the only one who should be showing some confidence.”

Jean’s heart leaped in her chest. Before she had the time to properly process the words, Jean jerked forward and her lips crashed on Emma’s mouth. The impact was almost too violent for comfort but Emma’s lips welcomed the kiss, answering to every caress and parting to allow Jean’s tongue to enter her mouth.

“Slow down, Tiger. Slow down.”

 _I don’t want to,_ Jean thought but she kept the words to herself. No matter how desperately she wanted to push Emma flat on the bed, she knew it was a bad idea. She wasn’t ready. Emma wasn’t ready. But at least Emma was willing, that much she knew now. Maybe not with Scott, which she perfectly understandable, but with her.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Emma said, pressing a finger on Jean’s lips as if to silence her. “I will think on this and give you my answer. In time.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Emma leaned back, her stretched out arms resting on Jean’s shoulders. Her cat grin made her blue eyes sparkle with malice.

“Generally, people thank me after sex, not before.”

Jean rolled her eyes again, amused despite her better instinct. “I meant, thank you for not making me feel like an idiot. I was really scared coming here.”

Jean could tell this was another confession that Emma couldn’t quite digest immediately. Gracefully, Emma pulled her into a hug, thereby ending the conversation and sending Jean on her way.

For now.

*

Up until the very last moment, Jean had feared Emma would back away. She had thought of it all through the day, as she got herself and her bedroom ready to welcome all three of her lovers.

All three. The number made her lightheaded.

Emma had telepathically contacted her a few days prior, accepting Jean’s offer under one condition: Scott was to never try to kiss her. Anything else was fair game, Emma had specified, her thoughts full of lustful intents.

Anything else, which meant that Jean was going to be able to try everything she wanted to try. Nothing too adventurous or extreme. Just, the basics. Kissing, touching, tasting, licking, fucking… She wanted to know what it felt like to make a woman come just with her mouth, and while fingering her, and explore what she could do with her telekinesis and her telepathy. She could have asked Scott if Emma was a quiet or loud lover, if her back arched when she came or if she gasped or moaned or bit her lips. What she liked, what she tasted like, if she was dominant or submissive…

She could have asked, but she wanted to explore. To discover.

“Will you help me if I don’t know what to do?” was the only question she’d asked to Scott.

“Yes. And don’t worry, Logan and I will be here and not just to watch you two have fun. As enjoyable as that would be. And Emma knows what she’s doing. You’ll be fine.”

Logan had reassured her in a different way. He, more than Scott, had guest that Jean had no intention of passively experiencing their new adventure. He’d taken it upon himself to show her what he found pleased women the most. Of course, the best way to explain was to demonstrate, which Jean hadn’t complained about.

 _You’re more jittery than a girl in the back of her boyfriend’s pickup truck after prom night._

_That’s very specific, Emma._

Scott and Logan had already arrived. Both were patiently waiting as Jean still debated in what outfit to welcome Emma in. No dinner was planned, no movie night, no pretenses of this being anything but what it was.

_Oh, trust me. By prom night, I was way past butterflies and weak knees._

_Really?_ Jean opted for a bathrobe on top of her lingerie. It was easier to remove than a pair of jeans or a dress, and she could still look presentable when Emma arrived.

 _No._ Emma admitted _. Unfortunately, my father didn’t allow me to go to prom. Not that it would have mattered in an all-girl school._

_Try having a prom when you're the only girl in school... Are you on your way?_

_Only if you’re ready._

_Yes,_ Jean said as she walked out of the bathroom to find Scott and Logan in a tight embrace, their erections already visible through their pants. “Yes, we’re ready.”

Scott straighten himself with sheepish look on his face. Logan couldn’t have looked more unapologetic if he had tried.

The knock on the door told Jean that Emma had already arrived and was simply waiting for a sign from them. Jean opened the door and welcomed her guest hurriedly.

Emma was wearing a fluffy white fur coat that covered her from neck to toe. “Hi, Emma. Can I take your coat?”

Emma smiled and stepped directly into Jean’s personal space.

“Hello, Tiger. Yes, you may.”

Jean forced herself not to shake as Emma turned around and she helped her get rid of her coat. As she had expected, the White Queen was barely wearing anything underneath the fur. White lace choker, white bra and panties and matching high heels that made her slightly taller than Jean. Nothing else.

“Hello, boys,” Emma greeted to the two men now standing by the bed. She was the only one in her underwear, the only one showing skin in fact as Jean’s robe hid her almost entirely and Scott and Logan were still wearing shirts and pants. Yet, Emma was dominating the room.

“Hey Frost. Nice coat.”

“Well, thank you Logan.”

“Hello, Emma.”

Scott crossed the room carefully. After a second of what Jean guessed was a telepathic conversation, Scott leaned forward and kissed his former lover on the cheek. Emma gently touched his jaw, before turning to Logan. Neither one of them hesitated. Jean could tell no telepathy had been used either. They just knew why they were here and none of them felt any shame in it. Emma kissed Logan and the smaller man grabbed her fiercely by the hips, thrusting his already hard penis against her crotch.

“As happy as I am to feel your enthusiasm, I’m here for Jean.”

Had it not been for her telepathic link to Logan, Jean wouldn’t have heard those whispered words. She would have just stood there, frozen still by the delightful show of her lovers making out in her bedroom.

“Come here, Tiger. You haven’t said hi to me yet.”

Emma’s voice was sweet and confident, as if they’d been doing this for years. As if they had always been lovers. Her inviting tone and her sculpted figure barely hidden by the thin lingerie put Jean at ease as much as it turned her on.

Jean walked up to her, catching Emma’s extended hand and linking her fingers with that of the white glove. As soon as their lips met, Jean’s skin caught fire. Emma was here. She wasn’t going anywhere. Her soft skin, her hungry lips, her breast pressed against Jean’s, the curves of her shoulder, the length of her legs. All of her was right here, willingly offered to Jean’s lips, hands and body.

“Hey there, Tiger…” Emma broke the kiss, but Jean’s mind was intoxicated, unable to process the loss of contact but by attacking Emma’s neck with kisses and gentle bites. That new nickname was really growing on her. “How about you get me to bed before you make me cum.” Emma suggested.

“Sorry,” Jean let out, completely out of breath and not sounding apologetic at all.

Emma dropped a tiny kiss in the top of Jean’s nose. Her hands untied the knot of Jean’s robe before dropping it to the ground, leaving the redhead in her green lingerie. Emma guided her new lover to the king size bed, as if the room was hers. As they settled on the mattress, Jean found herself kneeling next to the White Queen, kissing her again with feverish devotion.

“Are you always this eager or is it just me?” Emma laughed.

Jean froze. A wave of deep burning shame took hold of her, twisting her guts and filling her eyes with tears. Not wanting to be seen in such a state, she diverted her gaze and wrapped her arms around herself.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“I don’t think she meant it as a reproach.” Scott sat down next to her and dropped a kiss on her shoulder blade. His shirt and pants were gone. If it hadn’t been for his arm around her, she might have gotten out of bed. 

“Hey, Jeannie…” She barely managed to meet Logan’s dark eyes. He had always made her feel comfortable with her sexuality, urges and kinks included. But even with him around, this was a lot. “Ain’t nobody here who’s going to think less of you for wanting Frost, or anybody else. Okay?”

Jean swallowed hard.

“He’s right.” Emma added with a gentle kiss. _I didn’t mean to cut you short like that._

_Sorry. I… I used to think it was the Phoenix making me act this way. I’ve spent years keeping it under control and… Well, the Phoenix is gone now and I’m still like this. I know it's a lot._

“Oh, Tiger…” Emma pulled her into a hug that was far more friendly than lustful. One hand gently caressing the flow of red hair, Emma projected her thought to everyone in the room. _You don’t have to hold it back. I simply meant to tease you. In truth, I find your enthusiasm quite arousing._

“Ditto.”

“I second that.”

Jean nuzzled in the crook of Emma’s neck. She was blushing and smiling despite her nervousness.

 _You’re all pervs…_ She projected unconvincingly.

“Oh, absolutely,” Emma answered with such eagerness that Jean giggled while Scott and Logan openly laughed.

With a languorous kiss, Emma pulled Jean down on top of her. Emma’s body was a literal work of art, design to look and feel intoxicating. Her hair fell around her head like a golden crown. Her skin smelled of lavender and tasted like honey. Her breast stood proudly on her chest under the thin layer of her bra. Her abs kept her stomach firm to the touch. Her hips curved smoothly around her ass. Her thighs were long, soft, and eagerly searched for the contact of Jean’s body.

Logan was caressing Jean from behind, running his hands along her back and hips, but both men knew not to impose. In fact, Scott had turned to Logan for a kiss, completely abandoning the women to their embrace.

 _Mystery solved_ ; Emma commented as Jean kissed her way down her collar bone. _I always wondered if those two enjoyed each other’s company or if it was all about you._

 _Enjoying the view?_ Jean asked, half amused half annoyed that Emma’s attention was being diverted.

_Can’t complain._

“Can I…?” Jean traced the edge of Emma’s bra with her thumbs, effectively pulling the blonde’s attention back to her. Emma’s answer was to arch back and allow Jean to unclasp the bra before throwing it over the edge of the bed. Two small and pink nipples appeared. Jean took one in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue and biting it gently. Emma purred.

Slowly, Jean made her was down to Emma’s belly button, and then the hem of her panties. She couldn’t be more glad that her two male lovers were keeping each other company, as she knew she’d need all her focus for what was to come.

She ran her hands along the length of Emma’s thighs, massaging them carefully. She could see Emma was wet, and the telepath was sending all sorts of positive feedbacks both psychically and physically. Jean lowered herself on top of Emma once more, looking at her in the eyes as she pressed her palm against the fabric of Emma’s panties.

“I want to touch you there,” she whispered.

“Yea? And then what?” Emma teased. “What do you want to do to me?”

Jean’s hormone infused mind reacted. She projected everything she’d thought of trying tonight, everything she wanted from Emma, everything she’d prepared for.

Emma coming as she fingered her. Emma’s legs spread opened for Jean to eat her out. Emma on all fours, taking both Logan and Scott at the same time while Jean rubbed her clit. Emma and her scissoring each other. Emma tied up to the bed as the men took turns fucking her and Jean rod her face. Emma and her holding each other’s hands as the guys took them from behind…

All those images jerked out of her, crashing into Emma’s mind so fast they could hardly be dissociated from one another.

Emma moan loudly. Her back arched and she pressed her sex harder against Jean’s palm.

“Yes?”

“Yes, to all of it. Now, touch me.”

Emma took Jean’s wrist and guided her hand straight down her underwear. Jean felt the smooth mount of her pussy, then the bulb of her clit and the warmth of her folds. She resisted the urge to push her fingers inside the wet sex, instead coating them in juice before teasing Emma’s entrance. With her thumb, she circled Emma’s clit, giving it long stokes and gentle flicks.

Emma was responding with caresses and soft sounds. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes incredibly sexy. Jean readjusted the position of her wrist, increasing the amplitude of her movements. She didn’t need to remove her hand to take the undergarment off, using her telekinesis for the first time that night.

“Come on, don’t be shy,” Emma encouraged her as Jean kept rubbing her lover’s sex without penetrating her. Logan had warned her against going too fast. There were a lot of ways to make a woman cum, and several of those didn't include any penetration. “Jean.” Emma insisted with a hint of impatience in her voice.

Jean answered by biting down on Emma's breasts, sucking the skin in and leaving small red marks in her path. Emma was getting really wet, and her hips were jerking forward in increase the touch. "Jean, I need you inside." Finally obeying, Jean slowly pushed a finger in Emma. It was too little to bring Emma any relief but the blonde moaned her approval. Jean added a second finger with just as much patience, resisting all her urges to just slam her hand inside Emma to hear her scream.

She could tell the blonde was really enjoying this, despite her annoyance. Emma grabbed Jean’s wrist once more to impose her own pace.

“No,” Jean said softly but firmly. She was about to push Emma away when Scott took hold of the gloved wrists and pined them down above her head.

“You heard the lady,” he commented with a devilish grin.

“Fuck you, Scott.” But Emma’s harsh words were undermined with the moan that escaped her as Jean pushed her fingers even deeper inside of her. With her other hand, Jean started rubbing Emma’s clit again. She wanted to kiss her, to suck her nipples, to bite her neck and feel the other woman’s body against hers, but she kept herself from indulging in any of that. Her sole focus was on making Emma moan, and gasp and whimper until she came.

Her eyes devouring every inch of the White Queen’s body, Jean increased the speed of her hands.

“Oh yea… Like that.” Emma bite her lower lip. Her breathing was becoming erratic. Her eyes couldn’t quite focus.

Scott was holding her down with one hand on her wrists and touching himself with the other. Logan pressed himself against Jean’s back, his hard cock teasing her through her green lingerie.

“I think she really likes you, Jeannie.” Logan said to make her smile. “Slower with this hand, faster with that one.”

As soon as Jean obeyed, Emma let out a loud gasp. “Hum… Yes ! Just like that, please.” Her eyes were closed, her face twisted in lustful delight. Jean’s skin was on fire. Being inside Emma, making her beg like that, making her lose all sense of dignity and composure, it was driving her insane with desire.

 _You’re so fucking beautiful._

“Shit… I’m close, don’t stop. Don’t stop, please. Don’t stop.”

Scott let go of his cock and placed a hand on Emma’s throat. Jean could tell he wasn’t really squeezing, but the White Queen’s sucked in some air as if she was about to drown.

Jean’s wrist was starting to hurt. Her fingers were relentlessly assaulting Emma’s clit and pussy. She felt Scott reaching out to her through the fog of lust that was clouding her mind.

 _Insult her,_ he thought. _Call her a slut, a whore. It’ll push her over the edge._

Jean pushed him back with a violence that surprised her. There was no way she'd ever do that. Instead, she reached out to Emma.

_Come for me, my queen. Come as I fuck you._

“Oh my God, yes. Please, please, please…”

Jean felt the exact moment Emma’s mind broke. Her body tensed, her back arched, her legs shook, her face froze in a look of pure extasy. The wall of her pussy trembled and pulsed as her orgasm rolled over her body. Jean knew to keep fucking her through the shockwave, intoxicated with the feeling of a woman’s body completely abandoning itself to her touch.

She was doing this. She was giving Emma all that insane pleasure. This was so beautiful. And it was all her doing.

Emma’s body fell limply on the bed. She was out of breath and covered in sweat. Her face and hair were an absolute mess. Her inner thighs were covered in her own cum. A wet stain started forming around her ass. As Scott let go of her wrists, she crossed her arms over her eyes and buried her face in them.

_Emma?_

_Give me a second._ Her thoughts were blurry with a mix of sexual relief, happiness and small dose of embarrassment.

Jean pulled her hands away from the woman’s sex and grabbed a fistful of sheets to sponge up the wetness. Then, she indulged in what she’d been dying to do. She went back to Emma’s body and kissed her on the stomach, the ribs, the sternum, the breasts, the collarbones, her shoulders, the neck… Everywhere she went, she tasted the saltiness of sweat and smelled the scent of Emma’s flesh.

“I thought this was a first for you.” Emma commented when Jean finally reached her lips.

“It was. Was it okay?”

Jean felt Logan and Scott’s amusement.

“Yea, more than okay.” Emma took Jean’s hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. This felt like the most intimate touch they’d ever shared: sweaty bodies, warm breaths, noses brushing, hands laced together. “How on earth did you know what to do? Did the boys train you?”

Jean could tell that Emma was teasing her. Even though most of her delivery was very dry and deadpan, Jean could start to hear the inflection in her voice that indicated playfulness.

“Well… yes. They did. And I researched. I wanted to be ready for you.” Jean felt a little stupid for admitting that she’d needed homework, but it was the truth. In fact, the week before had been the first time she’d watched porn with Scott so as to learn as much as she could. She’d watched lesbian porn before but having her husband to help her navigate the material had been a huge source of help. And a newfound way to get herself in the mood for sex.

_Really?_

_Yes. Why?_

Without warning, Emma pulled her into a languorous kiss. She squeezed Jean’s palm and rand her hand on the redhead’s scalp. Jean suddenly remembered how horny she was. How much she craved to be touched and fucked. Emma’s legs wrapping themselves around her hips did nothing to temper her needs. In fact, she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“I’m going to fuck you,” she warned.

“You just did.”

“No. I mean I’m going to _fuck_ you.”

Logan didn’t need any instruction. He’d held himself back for the better part of the past fifteen minutes, but he too was at the end of his rope. His ripped away Jean’s panties, exposing her wet cunt. Not wasting any time, he plunged a finger inside Jean as Emma got rid of her green bra.

“What the…” Emma gasped and looked down at her sex. There was nothing there but Jean’s hips and red pubic hair. Yet, something was indeed touching her, penetrating her.

 _That’s me,_ Jean projected as she pushed her telekinesis further into Emma. _I’m going to fuck you, my queen._

Whether it was the telekinetic dick being pushed inside of her, the perspective of being fucked or the title that made Emma’s eyes widen in anticipation, Jean couldn’t tell and it didn’t matter. She had held herself back for too long and she was about to explode. Logan’s dick slowly making his way into her own pussy was only increasing her arousal.

“Did you practice that too?” Emma managed to whine as Jean’s pelvis met hers, ending the slow progress of her psychic dick.

“Yes, she did.” Scott answered. “On me.”

“Fucking hell.” Emma let out in a cry of arousal.

“Ready?” Logan asked as he too had settled inside Jean’s pussy. She was ready and he knew it, but fortunately Logan still had enough wits about himself to check in on Emma.

“Yes.”

Logan pulled his dick out, before thrusting inside her again. Jean vaguely wondered what Scott was doing, before Logan’s hips pushed her deep inside Emma, getting a long moan out of the two women. Her husband completely left her mind. She was fucking Emma Frost.

Incapable of staying still, Jean started moving her hips back and forth, matching her telepathic penetration with the movement of her body. Logan quickly adjusted and used her motion to increase the force of his own thrusts. His hard cock was stretching her. His hands on her hips were holding her tight, almost painfully tight, as he rammed back and forth with increasing speed. Anyone else would have found the position impossible to hold for long, as Jean’s body was lowered so close to Emma’s that their breasts were meeting with each thrust. But Logan was a ball of muscles and determination, and he was about to take her to matter was position she was in.

“Faster,” Jean begged. “Fuck me more.”

“Fuck, Jean. You’re really hot.”

For a second, Jean had thought this was Scott talking. But it was Emma. Wide eyed, hand pulling her hair, legs tightly wrapped around her waist, Emma Frost was taking her deep.

 _Open you mind_ , Jean half asked half ordered. _I want to feel what you’re feeling. Show me._

Emma hesitated before slowly opening the part of her mind that was aware of her body. Of how painfully deep Jean was. Of how she was hitting her g spot with almost every thrust. Of how the motion of their bodies was driving her mad. Of how Jean’s hard nipples were teasing her breasts. Of how the feeling of their palms pressed against each other felt delightful.

Of how much her clit needed to be touched.

Jean needed one arm to hold herself above Emma and she refused to let go of the woman’s hand, so she focused. Her telekinesis would do the trick if she just…

“Fuck yes ! Yes, please. Keep doing that.”

The wave of pleasure hit Jean as well. She was inside Emma’s head, not just aware of her sensations but feeling them too.

“Yes. Logan, I’m so close.”

“Hold it, sweetheart. I think Frost’s about to come.”

“Yeah…” Emma confirmed. “Yes, please. Just don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

Jean reached out to Logan’s mind to see if he was as close to come as they were. Instead, she found him struggling with their position, more focused on fucking them than pleasing himself.

 _Slow down,_ Jean told Logan. _I have an idea._

As they both stopped moving, Emma let out a whine of disappointment. Jean didn’t give her time to complain. Using Logan’s know how, she took hold of one of Emma’s legs and used it to turn the woman on her stomach. Then, she grabbed her hips and forced her to lift her ass in the air. Without telekinesis, Jena would have been completely unable to do any of that. She felt a strange pride at seeing how easily she'd manoeuvred Emma around. And how easily Emma was letting herself be manoeuvred.

“Well, that was quite impressive.” Logan dropped a kiss on her neck as he repositioned himself behind her. With Emma’s sex up in the air like that, Jean could kneel behind her to take her, and Logan ended up in a much more comfortable position. Neither one of them waisted anytime, and Jean shoved herself back inside Emma with the same strength Logan used to push his hard cock inside of her.

“Fuck.” Emma let out a moan, her head now buried inside the covers. She reached out to her pussy with one hand, but Scott once more grabbed her wrists and pinned then to the bed. “Oh my God, Scoot. Fuck you!” The X-man grinned, clearly not bothered by the fact that he’d been left out of the fun so far.

 _Thank you,_ Jean projected to him.

_I live to serve._

Logan grabbed a fistful of Jean’s hair and pulled her back. Jean let out a cry of pain and pleasure as her lover slammed himself inside her pussy. Logan had taken over. All Jean could do was grip Emma’s ass for balance and focus on her psychic dick fucking the White Queen.

Emma’s plea started filling the room.

“Please, please, please, don’t stop, please.”

Logan only grunted as his speed became frenetic. His cock was filling her and abandoning her mercilessly, leaving Jean wanting more and more as she neared the edge.

Logan came first, filling her with his cum and biting her shoulder blade as he did so. The hot sperm invading her pussy pushed Jean over the edge. Her orgasm hit hard. Her body shook and her mind went blank. She felt Emma arch back, carried away by the same wave of pleasure.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Logan gently guided Jean to the mattress. Her pussy was still twitching. She knew what was coming for her, but she could hardly move or think. Emma had fallen to her side and was looking at her through a cloud of bliss.

Her eyes didn’t leave Emma as the two fingers penetrated her ruffly. At first, she thought it was Logan finishing her off, but she recognised the feel of Scott’s longer knuckles. With a few frenetic thrusts, her husband brought her over the edge again. She felt Emma take her hand and kiss it as her second orgasm hit.

“Scott, yes. Fuck me. Yes!”

Jean’s body arched and shook. Her mind went blank, before the tension finally rolled over her and felt her numbed and satisfied.

“Does she always do that?” Emma asked.

“Come twice in a row? Yes. Almost every time.” Scott answered. Jean felt his lips on hers and kissed back instinctively.

It took her a long couple of minutes to gather her thoughts and strength. When she opened her eyes, she found Emma sitting next to her shoulders, gazing at her tenderly. The blonde welcomed her back with a kiss on her fingers.

_Are you okay?_

_God, yes._

_Good._

_What about you?_

Bruises had already started to form on Emma’s wrists where Scott had held her down, as well as on her breasts where Jean had bitten her too hard. Most of her makeup was gone and her hair was messier than Jean had ever seen it be.

“You’re going to make me blush,” Emma teased. She lowered herself to kiss Jean, having to hold her hair back to prevent it from falling in her face. The very feminine gesture made Jean’s stomach flutter.

_Are you up for a little more? Logan is out cold for now and somebody has been very patient._

Jean smiled.

_That’s very true. Do you have something in mind? I can’t really take any more right now._

_Logan does seem very energetic._ Emma’s eyes shifted to the hairy and muscle-bound body resting next to them. Jean knew he’d only be out for a couple of minutes. She took note of Emma’s hungry eyes and promised herself they’d get to the part where both Logan and Scott would enjoy the White Queen’s company. _And I need a moment too. So how about…_

Jean and Emma sat up and turned to Scott. His dick was throbbing, yet his hands were at his sides, patient and well behaved. Jean had noticed that his sexual skills had drastically changed and improved after his time with Emma. H was both more adventurous and decisive now, as well as more willing to please others and forget his own desires for a little while.

A little while only.

“Ladies,” he said as a way of greeting them back to the conscious world.

Jean lifted herself on her knees to wrap her arms around his neck.

 _I love you,_ she projected as Scott took her by the waist and kissed her fiercely.

_And I love you. Both of you._

For a second there, Jean wondered if Scott was talking about her and Logan, or her and Emma. It was obviously Logan, or Scott would have said “the three of you”. Yet she wondered what would happen if Scott still had had feelings for Emma. If he loved them both, the way Jean loved Logan and Scott. Not really knowing what to think of that, she chose to push the question away.

Jean felt Scott tense before letting out a sigh of pleasure. She knew exactly what Emma was doing. Their psychic link was now firmly established. Her deeper thoughts were out of reach, but her immediate actions appeared as clearly as if Jean had been doing them herself.

“Emma,” Scott moaned out as the woman took hold of his balls and gently blew on the base if his cock. The psychic proceeded to kiss Scott’s pelvis, right above his sex. “Emma, please.” Scott was grunting, his tone far more frustrated than pleading.

“I am waiting for your wife,” Emma explained in a sing-song voice.

Jean couldn’t help but smile. She broke the kiss and made her way down to her husband’s hips. There, instead of taking care of his sex, she dropped a kiss on Emma’s lips.

“God, that’s hot,” Scott let out, one of his hand in Emma’s hair, the other caressing Jean’s neck.

 _And I love doing it,_ Jean thought to herself.

 _Projecting,_ Emma informed her. _But yes, I have that effect on people._

In an attempt to regain some composure, Jean directed her attention to Scott’s cock. She kissed the base of it, before giving it one long lick, covering its length with her tongue. Emma brought her mouth to his balls and started sucking on them. Scott’s breathing quickened and he encourages them to keep going by petting them gently on the head.

Emma’s mouth found its way to the length of Scott’s cock and both women started licking it with long strokes. Then, Jean gently took its tip in her mouth and sucked on it. Scott grunted impatiently. Jean looked up at him. She could tell he was enjoying this immensely, but she wanted to see it with her own two eyes.

She stretched out her mind. Scott abandoned himself to her, making the process far easier. Jean was vaguely aware of Logan waking up and Emma’s confusion, but kept most of her brain power focused on the task at hand.

Carefully, very carefully, Scott removed his visor.

Emma froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. Scott’s eyes were glowing red, but under control. He was smiling at them, a boyish happy smile that made Jean roll her eyes at him before getting back to his cock.

Emma stood up on her knees to level herself with Scott’s eyes. She placed a gentle hand on his face. Her thumb traced the lines of his left orbit. Scott awaited patiently. No telepathy was happening, just pure raw emotion between people who’d known each other intimately.

Emma slowly closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek as her kissed her former lover. Jean stood still. Scott pulled Emma close to his chest and kissed her back. Their faces pressed together so tightly it could only be painful.

Jean knew exactly what was happening. They were kissing without any visor or glasses. She knew how that felt, not having to deal with the metal digging into her nose or the sight of her own red reflection.

She should have been jealous. She really should have been. Or at least, she shouldn’t have been this happy for them.

 _How long can you hold that for?_ Emma asked as her tongue made an appearance between Scott’s lips.

_Not long. Less than ten minutes. But I’ll be able to do it again, don’t worry. Enjoy yourself._

Emma didn’t answer as the kiss deepened and her hands wondered on Scott’s body. Jean reaffirmed her hold on Scott’s power, making sure her block would last for as long as possible, before licking the tip of his dick. She sucked the first half of him inside her mouth, before pulling back and taking in as much as she could. She wasn’t the best at blowjobs, she hardly even enjoyed them, but she could tell Scott really did.

After a few seconds of sucking, she opened her eyes to find Emma next to her. The blonde gently pushed her away before pressing a firm kiss on Jean’s nose. Jean was filled with a sense of deep tenderness and intimacy. Emma liked her, actually liked her and enjoyed being around her, and the thought of it made the butterfly in Jean’s stomach dance with glee.

Emma’s blowjob was going to be way better than Jean’s, that was obvious by the very first movement of her head. In one swift move, the White Queen took in the full length of Scott’s dick, neither gagging nor choking. Her eyes were raised, meeting his gaze with a mixture of affection and defiance. She might have been on her knees sucking him, but she also was in full control of his pleasure. And they both relished in it.

Choosing to leave Emma enjoy this moment to the fullest, Jean turned her attention to Scott’s ass. His newfound affection for anal had at first perplexed her, but quickly made their threesomes far more entertaining.

Jean pressed a kiss on Scott’s hip. She coated her fingers in her own cum, before pressing them against his anus. Between Emma’s blowjob and Jean’s fingering, Scott came hard and fast. Emma swallowed his cum without missing a beat, doing a much better job at pretending to not find it discussing than Jean had ever done.

 _Taking one for the team_ , Emma commented when her eyes met Jean’s commiserating look.

Jean smiled and bent forward to lick a drop of semen that hard rolled over Emma’s chin.

“You two are having conversations without us, aren’t you?” Scott said groggily as he lowered himself to their level.

“No,” Jean lied with no intention of making it sound believable. “We’d never.”

“Why do I not believe you?” Scott was clearly amused.

“Look at us, Scott.” Emma said as she placed her arms around Jean’s waist and nuzzled in her hair. “The picture of innocence.”

Jean and Scott laughed. Logan was watching the scene with a devilish grin.

“Scott, your glasses.” Jean said softly as she left her grip slipping away.

Scott nodded, took his glasses and dropped his regular thank you kiss on her lips. Then he turned to Emma. They looked at each other in complete silence, before Scott had to put his glasses on again.

_Are you all right, Emma? You didn’t want to kiss Scott when you arrived. That was your rule._

_I just made out with your husband in your bed. Shouldn’t you be jealous?_

_I should. But I’m not_. Jean ran a hand on Emma thigh in a soothing motion. _You didn’t answer my question. Are you all right?_

 _Yes_. Emma pressed a kiss in the crook of Jean’s neck.

"Even though I am a bit jealous; I must admit."

“Jealous?”

Emma smiled a cat-like smile and Jean knew she was simply playing with her.

“Yes, dear. Jealous. You can enjoy the company of those two very fine men whenever you like. There is enough there to envy you.”

"Well there're here now."

"Do you think they'll live up to their reputation?"

_If you play that game, Emma. You’re not getting out of this room walking straight._

_That’s the plan, Tiger._

Logan was the first one to get to her. He took hold of her hips and manoeuvred her expertly so that Emma sat on his lap. “Manoeuvring” might have been too kind a word. He placed Emma where he wanted her to be, as if she had been as light as a doll. His forcefulness and demonstration of strength brought a big childish grin to Emma’s face.

“Hey there, Frost.” He greeted her. Emma placed her hands on his torso before running them up and down his chest and arms.

“Hey yourself,” she replied as she felt his cock rise up to meet her sex. “I can’t believe we never got around to doing this.”

“We were busy.”

“Tiredness doesn’t seem to be a problem for you, though.” Emma crooked an eyebrow as she moved her hips to meet his erected cock. Logan did have the shortest refractory period Jean had ever heard of. About two minutes. As if his healing abilities also gave him impressive stamina.

Logan leaned forward and kissed her. It was almost a functional kiss, as if to kickstart the rest of what was to come. Jean turned to Scott who nodded unconvincingly. He was still feeling the grogginess of his orgasm, but Jean couldn’t wait for him to recover the regular way. With his consent, she reached out to his brain, evacuated the fog of bliss and practically rebooted his sexual urges. It was a new skill she’d learned in order to help Scott keep up with Logan during their first few nights together. By now, Scott had completely accepted the fact that he couldn’t and didn’t need to rival with the Wolverine, but it was still a useful trick.

“What about you?” he asked as Jean kissed him and pressed her breasts against him chest in an effort to get him hard again.

“I’m good for now. But I do have every intention of having sex with my husband later on.” Jean projected her intentions and Scott grinned. His cock started stiffening under her fingers.

Emma and Logan were locked in an intense make out session. It was hard to tell who had the upper hand, as Emma had pulled out Logan’s dick to stoke it, and Logan had pushed two knuckles inside her ass.

“I better get going,” Scott commented with a half amused half hungry look on his face.

Scott placed himself behind Emma. For a moment he just stayed there, kissing her shoulder blades and playing with her tits as his cock was getting harder and harder against her ass. Logan’s hands were now busy fingering her pussy and pulling her hair.

“You’re hot, you know that, Frost?” Emma didn’t answer, instead biting Logan’s lower lip.

“Ready?” Scott placed the tip of his cock against Emma’s entrance. The woman nodded, and guided Logan’s cock to her pussy. Jean couldn’t see the long hard shaft entering her, but she could feel it through Emma. Scott didn’t wait for Emma to adjust to Logan and pushed himself inside of her.

A loud moan escaped the blonde’s lips.

“Better brace yourself, sweetheart,” Logan warned. “I’ve been wanting to fuck that pussy for a very long time.”

Emma almost hissed in a mixture of anticipation and pain. “Whatever happens just don’t stop, okay? Jean will tell you if I want to tap out.” Jean nodded. If it hadn’t been for Logan and Scott’s grins, she would have intervened. Emma’s words were scarring the hell out of her, but the two men seemed to understand something that evaded her. Something that was turning them on intensely.

They both began slow, gently rocking their hips back and forth to get Emma use to the feeling of them both inside of her. Emma encouraged them with soft moans and occasional kisses.

Then Logan picked up the rhythm. He used his strength to lift Emma’s hips up and give himself more room to move. The effect was immediate. Emma’s face twisted in pleasure as he thrusted faster and faster inside of her.

“That’s a great pussy you’ve got there, Frost. Cock eating cunt.”

Emma barely seem to register the words as Scott too picked up the pace. Neither one of them tried to synchronize their motion, leaving Emma unable to adjust.

“Yes, it’s a real slut’s cunt.” Jean would never have tolerated Scott talking to her that way, but Emma’s eyes fluttered, and a smile stretched her lips.

“Then treat me like a slut, you idiots.” A loud sound filled the room as Scott slapped Emma’s ass. The blonde let out a cry of pain and pleasure.

“I see,” Logan commented as he kept on ramming inside Emma with such force that her whole body was jerking back and forth. “Quite the fucking little whore.” He took one of her nipples between his fingers and twisted hard.

“Ah! Yes, fuck…”

Emma was slowly losing all sense of self control. Her hands were gripping the covers, her mouth was opened in a sexy O, her breasts were swaying back and forth with the motion of the two hard cock trusting inside of her.

Scott grabbed Emma’s throat and gently squeezed. “Do you want me to touch your clit?”

“Yes,” Emma hissed.

Scott let go of her throat, only to bring down three sharp slaps on her ass. Emma screamed.

“I didn’t quite get that. Do you want me to touch your clit?”

“Yes, please,” she spat.

Scott slapped Emma’s ass for good measure, leaving her red and sore, before bending down to touch her sex. The woman let out a load moan as both men kept on fucking her furiously.

It was a strange sort of dance. Jean could feel Emma relishing in the pain, and the strange sort of control she had over the situation. She might have been taking both men, unable to do anything but endure their desires, they still had to please her. They had to do what she liked in order to get their own release. Or there was no way she would let them inside her ever again.

Sandwiched between two incredibly strong men who were fucking her and bad mouthing her, the White Queen still looked dominating.

Jean felt a drop of arousal roll down her inner thigh.

 _I’m going to let go completely,_ Emma warned. _I need you to help me make sure they don’t hurt me. Can you do that?_

_Yes. What do you want me to do?_

_Just keep your head clear and focus on this,_ Emma instructed as she directed Jean’s attention to her cunt and ass. _I can’t let go if I’m worried about them tearing me apart._

Jean crawled forward. With a gentle psychic nudge to her male lovers, she instructed them to slow down for a second. She gently pushed back the hair in Emma’s face and kissed her. _I’ve got you, my queen._

Once again, the pet name filled Emma with arousal. Jean smiled at her, before sitting back on her heels. “Don’t stop whatever she says,” Jean ordered. “She can take it.”

Scott smiled greedily and grabbed a fistful of Emma’s hair. He completely abandoned her clit, choosing to focus all his strength into slamming himself inside her ass. Emma let out a pitiful moan. Logan chose speed, effectively reducing Emma to a fuck doll.

Jean felt Emma slipping, completely abandoning herself to her body.

“Fuck,” she whined as her lower belly clenched. “Fuck, please, please, stop. Stop it, please. I can’t… Please.” Jean knew that if it hadn’t been for their clear instructions, both men would have immediately stopped. Instead, something bestial took hold of them. An animalistic need to fuck Emma senseless, to force her to enjoy this, to make her cum despite her begging them not to.

“I can’t. I can’t, please. Stop, please.”

“Fucking hell,” Logan grunted.

Jean had to use all her focus not to lose track of her task. Emma’s senses had completely abandoned her. She was begging without knowing what she was asking for. Her mind was complexly overwhelmed with pleasure, her body sore and burning with intense sexual need.

“You don’t like this?” Scott asked.

“Please...”

“You’re lying. You’re moaning like a bitch.”

Scott gave her hair a firm tug, taking Emma’s breath away.

“That’s right, Scott. She’s a slut and I’m about to come inside her slut cunt.”

“No…” Emma begged. “Please, please, please, please…” Her eyes opened wide. Her voice broke. Logan had reached out to her clit and started rubbing it as he used his other hand as leverage to shove himself inside her.

Emma fell over the edge without a sound. Her body shook, her face twisted, her arms gave up on her, making her fall flat on Logan’s torso.

“She’s squirting,” Logan said as he kept on fucking her.

Scott came with a sharp cry. He pushed himself deep inside Emma and held her tightly in place as he emptied himself inside her ass. A few more thrusts and Logan came too. Jean felt his seed fill Emma’s cunt and Emma’s shiver of pleasure as the hot sperm leaked out of her.

She was still shaking when Scott and Logan pulled out. Jean helped her lay down on her side, half conscious of where she was or what had just happened to her. Did Jean look like that when the two men fucked her? So frail and broken by lust? So beautiful with her red cheeks, panting breath and burning ass. So hot with the pool of cum forming around her crotch.

“Scott’s out,” Logan commented while indicating the passed-out body laying on its back. “Frost’s not much better.” Emma let out a pitiful sound, indicating she’d heard but unable to do anything else. “It’s just you and I, Jeannie,” he purred with a tender menace.

Jean knew this was also going to be his swan song. Even the great Wolverine had his limits.

 _There’s more I wanted to try…_ Jean projected with an ounce of disappointment.

 _I don’t think she’s going anywhere,_ Logan answered.

Jean wasn’t so sure. If she had sex with Logan one more time that would be it for her. And if she fell asleep, she was practically certain Emma wouldn’t be here when she’d wake up.

“You planning on bailing on us, Frost?”

“Who the fuck do you take me for?” she managed to articulate.

_He meant, are you spending the night? I’d like you to stay._

_Jean…_

_Not like that_ , she interrupted, fearful of what Emma was about to say. _Just wake me up if you go, okay?_

_Fine._

This was a bit unfair to force that promise out of her as Emma clearly wasn’t in a position to argue. But it allowed Jean to relax a bit.

Logan proceeded to make love to her. Scott slept throughout, his head on the pillow in his usual spot. Emma watched with an appreciative smile. Jean was pretty sure she’d caught a glimpse of her touching herself, and the idea made her skin shiver with lust.

They fell over the edge together, Jean synchronizing their orgasm with a little mind trick. Then, Logan rolled over and closed his eyes. Scott was behind him and half consciously wrapped an arm around his male lover. Jean settled herself in her usual position, her back against Logan’s torso, her head resting on her own arm.

Emma was facing her, pretending to sleep.

 _Good night_ , Jean projected as she pulled the covers over them.

_Good night, Tiger._

*

The morning after, Jean woke up to the sound of the shower. Logan was still asleep, his hairy back turned to her. Scott’s drawer was opened. He was usually the first one awake.

Emma was nowhere to be seen.

 _Emma?_ Jean reached out.

 _Morning duties,_ Emma projected as a way of explaining her absence.

She had indeed bailed on them, despite her promise.

 _Oh, I understand. I’ll see you later, then._ Jean tried to sound casual, detached even, but felt only disappointment.

_Or, you can join in._

That’s only when Jean dared to extent her mind a bit and look at what Emma was doing. She was with Scott, in the shower. Her back was pressed against the warm tiles, her legs were wrapped around Scott’s waist, her hands in his hair. He was deep inside her and very close to his climax.

Jean felt her face brighten up with a smile. They were all here. All of them.

She thought of joining the two lovers in the shower, but then opted for a much better option. She closed her eyes and focused.

 _Jean…_ As Scott welcomed her inside his head his body became still. Jean could feel him getting worried. Worried she might be angry, or jealous, or hurt. That this was going to blow up as easily as it had started.

_You can take off your visor._

_Jean, are you sure? I don’t want to exclude you. You were asleep and Emma just showed up and…_

_Hush, my love. I’m not angry. Take off your visor. She likes it._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Jean didn’t need to be in the room with them to feel Emma’s delight at seeing Scott remove his red glasses and look at her in the eyes. She still loved him. Maybe that’s why she was here, with them. Maybe all she wanted was Scott.

Jean pushed back the terrifying though and focused. She couldn’t let go now, no matter how scary the situation was.

Emma did a pretty good job at muffling her moans, despite the rush of pleasure that washed over her. She was still shaking when Scott gently put her down. Jean gave them as much time as she possibly could, giving herself a pretty bad migraine in the process.

Before long, Scott stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothes and ready for his day. He gave his wife a long and loving kiss before silently stepping out. Logan was still sound asleep.

Almost shyly, Jean walked into the bathroom and joined Emma in the shower. The blonde didn’t turn to face her, her telepathy informing her of Jean’s presence and mood.

“Did we do this to you?” Emma asked as her mind bend to reach Jean’s migraine.

“It’s okay. It never lasts for long.” Jean grabbed the soap bar and started giving Emma’s back a gentle massage. “Did we do this?”

Emma let out a nervous laugh as Jean’s mind gently touched the sore areas inside her thighs, sex and ass.

“And those,” Emma raised her wrists to show Jean her half moon bruises. “And that’s just you.” The woman turned around to show her white breast covered with bite marks.

Jean bit her lower lip. “It looks painful. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Emma brushed her nose against Jean’s.

_Good. Emma, can I just ask you : why are you here? Why did you agree to come?_

Jean could tell Emma’s first instinct was to bite back with a sarcastic comment. Yet, the woman fought against her defence mechanisms and stood silent for a moment.

_I knew I’d have a fun time, and it’s been a while since I’ve felt loved. I knew I would get that from Scott, and I guessed I would from you, after the way you acted when you invited me. I needed company. And Logan was a nice bonus._

It wasn’t quite a confession, but it was so rare to see Emma show any signs of vulnerability that Jean felt her heart melt. She wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her close.

_What about you? You could have gone to so many other women for this. Why did you ask me really?_

Jean hesitated. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to share this with Emma, but she was afraid to come out too strong and scare the woman away.

 _I think I was lying to myself,_ she put as simply as she could _. I didn’t want to “explore”. I wanted you._

 _That I could tell, but why?_ Emma insisted.

_Because you’re beautiful._

_So is Ororo. Or Illyana, or Kate, or Betsy._

Scott had told her about Emma’s habit to never give up until the conversation had gone where she wanted it to go. It was just as unbearably frustrating as Jean had imagined.

_You’re annoying, you know that?_

_I’ve been told. But Jean, just tell me the truth. Why me?_

Jean opened her mouth. She knew she needed to say it. She needed to face this the same way she’d face the impossibility of choosing between Scott and Logan and have any chance at being happy.

She took a deep breath.

“I wanted you here with us. I want you to be a part of my life, of our love life. I…” Jean looked into Emma’s blue eyes. She couldn’t read anything there, no facial expression, no feelings, no expectations. Frustrated, she forced herself to say the truth. “I haven’t talked about this with Scott or Logan, but... I'm in love with you.”

Emma took her in her arms and Jean held on tight. It wasn’t fair to speak to Emma about this first, before she’d discussed it with Logan or Scott. They might not want her around. They might not want to share their lives and beds with another woman. Even though Scott appreciated Emma, loved her even, they had broken up for a reason. And despite years of sharing the same house and both of them being very sexually opened, Emma and Logan had never had sex before.

No, this really wasn’t fair. But it felt good to say it out loud.

It felt real.

_Thank you for telling me, Tiger._

_Just don't vanish, please._

_I won't. I'm not going anywhere._

*

“The four of you?!”

“Yes.”

Ororo was looking at her with such utter shock painted on her face that Jean burst out laughing.

“Did Scott talk you into this?”

“No. I did, in fact. I brought it up, and convinced Emma to come just for one night and then to stay. James really didn’t need any convincing. Him and Emma have always gotten along. And he’s not one to say no to a woman. It was a bit harder with Scott. He was afraid we’d implode, but we figured it out.”

Ororo looked at the sunset with wide eyes. Jean could almost see the gears of her brain turning. Ororo was far more conservative than most people on Krakoa, but Jean knew her friend well enough to understand she wasn’t disgusted or outraged. Just completely taken aback.

“So, does she live with you?”

“No, she has her own place. We’re not exactly fusional.”

“So, it is sex. Just sex.”

“No, Ororo. I love her. I’ve been spending time with her, alone. And so has Scott. We love her.”

“And Logan…?”

“Logan is happy he’s got someone to help him make fun of Scott, and a new drinking partner. And he’s happy with the sex.”

Ororo let out a deep whistly sigh.

“And Emma… Are you certain she doesn’t mean to come between you and the delicate balance you’ve found?”

“I thought you had buried the hatchet with Emma.”

“We have, but that doesn’t mean I trust her to sleep with my sister and her two husbands.”

Jean let out a nervous laugh.

“It does sound crazy, doesn’t it?”

“Are you happy, sister?”

“Yes, Ororo. I'm happy.”


	2. Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Logan, Scott and Emma have been in a poly-relationship for a few months. It's time for Emma and Jean to figure out what they want from one another.

Their little arrangement had more to offer than Emma had initially thought.

Logan was wonderful at balancing their sexual attraction and their absolute lack of romantic connection. He was a friend: never trying to be sweet or to seduce her, never pretending to enjoy her company for anything more than her body and her character. Hearts were left alone which allowed for a deep honesty and sense of safety.

Sleeping with Scott, on the other hand, had woken up feelings that Emma had wished were buried for good. She was in love. She had always been, and it was impossible to pretend otherwise when his skin was against hers, his breathing in her ear and his cock filling her with cum.

The first time she’d said those three words out loud during sex, Scott had frozen on top of her. Had it not been for Jean, he might had just stopped there. Or Emma might have removed the memory from his mind, just to keep him in bed with her. She’d felt stupid and embarrassed and exposed.

But Jean had gently brushed a lock of blonde hair from her face and smiled.

“We know.” A kiss. “And I love you.” Jean’s tongue had invaded her mouth and Scott’s motion had started again.

Jean.

Emma hadn’t excepted Jean’s sapphic excitement to last this long. Of course, “the boys” were happy to encourage it, but there was no real need. Jean was hungry for her, for the psychic bond they had established in the bedroom, for her touch and her body and for the soft and quiet moments they shared in the morning. Emma had expected to be sidelined after a month or two of intense sexual exploration. She’d been wrong. Jean loved her. She loved having her in her bed as much as she loved spending time with her outside of it.

How many people could a single human-being have feelings for? And how many did it take for the whole thing to tilt off balance and someone to be thrown overboard?

_Emma?_

The thought gently landed on her mind, more of a request than a call.

_Yes, Dear. I’m not running late, am I?_

_No, not at all. In fact, Scott’s been held back on some official business with the Avengers._

Emma felt her stomach clench. She hated that her body still reacted that way. Scott had abandoned her on multiple occasion. To go back to Jean. To have an emotional emo crisis on his motorbike for 3 months. To go do God knew what for Charles Xavier… He didn’t care for her the way she cared for him, and the fact that she couldn’t get a handle on her own feelings drove her mad.

Couldn’t she sleep with her ex and his wife without her heart leaping about as if she was still a teenager?

_Are you okay?_

_I apologise, Dear. I’m multitasking. I guess that leaves the three of us then. Unless you want to reschedule._

There was still a chance that Scott would show up and, even if he didn’t, sex with Logan was enough of an incentive to get Emma motivated. His beastly ways were not her favorite, but she deeply enjoyed seeing him turn Jean into a lustful mess. The redhead never refused him anything and with Logan’s very short refractory period, their sexual exchanges could turn into a long series of orgasms that left Jean barely conscious.

It was vicious of Emma to enjoy the sight of a depraved Jean as much as she did. Vicious, self-righteous and borderline mean. Except that Jean loved having Emma see her like that. Emma’s presence wasn’t about elevating some worry that Logan might hurt her or anything of the sort. Jean had absolute faith in her lover’s ability to push her as far as she would go without hurting her. No, it was about Emma being there, seeing her, sharing the same male lover and having her actively participate in her sex life.

_James isn’t coming, remember? He’s off with Kate to get a group of mutants held in…_

_Dubai. True! I’d forgotten._

The silence that followed spoke volumes. It would be the first time they’d have sex without Logan or Scott. Jean had already made it very clear she wanted Emma with or without her male lovers. She’d even taken Emma out on a couple of dates, making sure their relationship didn’t stay in the bedroom.

So, it was up to Emma to make the decision.

_Emma? We don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable._

_I’m not uncomfortable. How about you come for dinner and we’ll play it by ear?_

_Perfect! I’ll see you in about an hour._

Jean removed herself from the conversation so quickly, it was obvious she was worried Emma would change her mind. And with good reason. Emma truly wasn’t sure about any of this. Dating Jean and making their four-way arrangement official hadn’t been a problem, because Scott and Logan had been a buffer. But this would take their relationship to a new level. She’d be in a romantic relationship with Jean, specifically, and not just as part of a bigger whole.

And she wasn’t sure she if wanted that at all.

Dinner was nice, not in small part due to the wine and the food. Jean was wearing her signature green dress, yellow boots, gloves and mask. The outfit was ridiculous, somehow insulting both in its childish design and its extremely revealing neckline and short skirt. Jean was, in effect, wearing less fabric than Emma in her one-piece suit and fur lined jacket.

It was a wonder why Jean had even brought the mask. She had taken it off as soon as she’d arrived at the White Palace. It had been laying on her knees for almost two hours now.

“Were you on a mission before you arrived?” Emma asked as they were sipping the last of the wine.

“No, I had a full day of teaching with the older telepaths. Nathan and Quentin almost killed each other last week, so the Professor asked me to supervise.”

“I see. So, the short skirt was the keep the children focused. Clever.” Emma smirked as a confused mix of embarrassment and shock turned Jean’s face red.

“Nathan’s my son.”

“Not really.”

“They are children.”

“I was joking, Jean. No need to act prudish.”

“I’m not prudish. I chose this for you.”

The red on Jean’s face now betrayed something else. Anger? Disappointment? Emma took a second look at the dress. It was very revealing, especially as Jean was sitting down. Yet it somehow managed to make her look like a schoolgirl. It really was a stupid outfit, crystallising all the annoying inconsistencies in the way people viewed Jean Grey: pure and youthful, yet desirable.

And suddenly it clicked.

“You want me to fuck you in that dress.” Emma had kept her voice even and emotionless. Jean tensed up, avoiding her eyes.

“Did you think I was here for the view?” she managed to bite back. Emma was rubbing off on her in strange ways. They probably talked too much. It was a mystery how lesbian couples managed to balance out their female friendship and their sex life.

Though, it probably just required to stay attuned to the other person’s needs.

Emma slowly folded her towel and stood up. She took the time to push back her chair before walking to Jean. By the time she was leaning over, one hand on Jean’s arm, her face so close she could feel the other woman’s breath on her skin, Jean’s anger and completely disappeared.

“What are we waiting for then?”

They had stubbled, more than walked, to Emma’s bedroom. Jean, already wet with desire, had managed to half undress her lover as they made their way to the large bed. She was stopped in her endeavours by Emma pushing her flat on her back and pinning her with the palm of her hand.

“Stay there, Tiger. I think we can keep you just like that for now.”

The green dress was so short it couldn’t hide Jean’s underwear once she was laying down. She still had her yellow boots on, and her mask was in her right hand. The gloves had been abandoned at the dinner table. Emma had to admit this was a good idea. The sight of Marvel Girl on her back was turning her on.

 _I can’t believe Scott thought you were a saint,_ Emma purred in Jean’s mind.

_I can’t either. James was never fooled._

Emma took off her high boots and disregarded her suit. She wasn’t wearing a bra as her getup only allowed for minimal undergarments.

 _I guess Logan saw the animal in you_. “Tiger.” Emma sat down on Jean’s hips. She was wet too, and she knew she was leaving a stain on the skirt of that green dress. She raised her right hand to take off her glove, but Jean caught her wrist.

“Can you keep the gloves?”

“You like the gloves?”

“Yes,” Jean let out before pushing herself up in a sitting position. “I want to know how they feel, down here.” She guided Emma’s writs between her thighs, as if the implication hadn’t been clear. There was something endearing about that gesture. Maybe it was the red on her cheeks, or the way she bit her lower lip, or the hunger in her green eyes, Emma couldn’t tell.

Something sweet and warm.

Emma slid her fingers along Jean’s underwear, making the telepath sigh with pleasure.

“Here?”

“Yes.”

The gloves, added to the panties, were making it hard for Emma to feel what she was doing. She slid her hand directly inside Jean’s underwear, not bothering with removing them before plunging directly between her folds.

Jean moaned her name.

The position was too uncomfortable to be maintained. Emma’s wrist was bent so awkwardly that it was sending pickling pain up her arm. She brought her lips to Jean’s, maintaining her mouth closed to avoid any biting accidents, and pushed Jean back until she lay flat on the bed again.

Jean opened her legs to give her lover better access. She dug her hands in Emma’s hair and sucked her tongue in. Emma was working Jean’s entrance and clitoris. She knew Jean was ready for her, but she wanted to keep building the sexual tension.

_Emma..._

Jean was devouring Emma’s lips. Her hands had left Emma’s hair and were traveling up and down Emma’s body. Her curved back, her thin waist, her ample breasts that didn’t quite obey the laws of gravity, but also her shoulder blades, her arms, her neck, as if she had a hundred hands to touch her in a hundred places.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jean purred. “So beautiful.”

Emma pulled away for some air, suddenly feeling hot and short breathed. Jean pushed herself up on one elbow to kiss her neck, nibble on her earlobe and suck the soft spot behind her ear.

Emma let out a loud moan. Jean doubled down on the sensitive spot, holding Emma’s hair in one hand to maintain the blonde locks away. Emma could feel her cheeks burning, her stomach clenching, her hips starting to rock back and forth in search of something to grind on. Jean was so close, so warm, so eager, so everywhere.

She was the one who was supposed to be in control. She was supposed to drive Jean crazy with lust, not this. Not the other way around.

Something touched her between the legs. Something that she could have sworn was a hand. Except that Jean’s only free hand was busy with her scalp.

“Stop it,” Emma breathed out so sharply that Jean’s telekinetic touch on her groin evaporated. Jean pulled her face away from Emma’s neck.

“Did I hurt you?” She looked worried, scared even.

Emma removed her hand from Jean’s sex and sat up. Whether she looked composed or not was irrelevant as long as she acted like it. Cold. Queenly.

“No. But I can’t possibly let you behave like that. We’re not in your bed, Jean. My house, my rules.”

By the confused look on Jean’s face, Emma could tell she looked a mess. Probably red-faced and disheveled, with glittering eyes. Nevertheless, she kept her expression neutral, almost disapproving. She bent forward, careful not to give the impression that she was trying to touch her lover and plunged her hand behind the edge of the mattress. Emma pulled out two long pieces of fabric, both tied to the bed frame. She took Jean’s left wrist, brought it up above her head and tied it up to so quickly that Jean didn’t have time to process what was happening to her.

“You know I can touch you without my hands, right?” Jean mused as Emma restrained her second arm.

“I know, Tiger. But now, you can’t feel me.” Emma brought her mouth to Jean’s ear. “You can’t feel my skin.” She kissed her was down to the collar of Jean’s dress. “You can’t feel my breasts.” Emma placed herself between Jean’s thighs and kissed the inside of her right knee. “You can’t taste me.” Emma hooked her fingers in Jean’s underwear and tore them off in one swift rip. “But I can.” 

_You’re so annoying._

_That’s one of the perks of being right all the time._

Jean was struggling against the restrains. All her amusement was gone, replaced with intense frustration at not being able to move, at not being able to act on her needs, at not being able to touch and feel Emma the way she craved.

So, Emma took her sweet time kissing her way down her lover’s inner thigh. She had regained control of herself and she was determined to make her lover beg for mercy before she allowed herself to let go.

As soon as her lips reached Jean’s sex, she knew it wouldn’t be hard. A few long strokes and the room was filled with moans and heavy breathing. Emma knew that Jean expected her to go slow, so she switched from her mouth to her fingers, entered Jean without warning, aggressively curving her fingers inside of her.

“Oh, fuck!” Jean hissed and arched. She was beautiful like this: her hands above her head, her red hair like wildfire on the pillow, her pretty green eyes unable to focus, in the dress she’d chosen for her lover. She was so powerful she could lift the castle by sheer force of will, and she had completely relinquished that power.

Emma kissed the inside of Jean’s tight tenderly. Her hands were still active: one pumping two fingers in and out of Jean, the other drawing circles around her clit.

“Please, Emma. Kiss me.”

She hadn’t realised that her tenderness was having that much of an effect, so Emma doubled down on Jean’s thigh and sucked her skin between her teeth.

“No. I mean, come here. Kiss me.”

Jean’s hazy mind threw an image at Emma: a languorous kiss, their breasts pressed together, Emma’s hand between Jean’s legs, Jean’s thigh pressed against Emma sex.

The White Queen reacted. Without realising she was on the verge of something stupid. Something dangerous. She kissed her lover and completely opened her mind to the telepathic touch.

_Here you are, My Queen. Please, I need more. I’m so close._

_Yes._

Emma wasn’t incapable of articulating more. She pushed a third finger inside of Jean, knowing full well that her lover could take it. Jean’s back arched, pressing their breasts together. Their telepathic bond was sending all of Jean’s sensations to Emma’s mind. She could feel her own fingers inside her lover, and she needed to be touched. So, when Jean raised her knee to press her thigh against her, Emma didn’t hesitate.

Matching the movement of her hips with the thrust of her fingers, she started grinding against her lover’s leg. Their kiss only stopped when breathing became too hard. When the heat in their bodies became suffocating. When all they could do was meet each other’s movement to increase the contact as much as they possibly could.

“Don’t stop.” Emma heard herself whisper pitifully. “Don’t… Don’t stop, please. Please.”

“I’m coming. Emma, I… Yes. Oh, yes.”

They came together, too linked psychically for anything else to be possible. Their orgasms crashed together, making their bodies arch and spams with almost unbearable intensity.

When they finally relaxed on the bed, the whole room came crashing down.

“Did you just…?” Emma breathed out, as she lay, sweaty, weak and warm on top of her lover’s body.

“Yes… I think I ruined your furniture.”

Emma let out an unconvincing giggle, but for a few long minutes she wasn’t capable of much more. She knew Jean had freed herself from her restrains when two soft hands came to rest on her back. She was fairly certain she wasn’t heavy enough to cause Jean any real discomfort, but she still opted to move, if only to make sure she still could.

 _No,_ Jean ordered mentally, and she wrapped her arms around Emma to prevent her from budging.

_I don’t want to crush you._

_You’re not crushing me. You make me feel amazing._

Jean kept telling her she was annoying, but the redhead was aggravating. As if Emma’s body wasn’t burning up enough, now she was also blushing.

“At least, let me remove the gloves. They’re all gooey and sticky now.”

“Yes, of course.”

Emma raised herself on her elbows and dropped the gloves unceremoniously by the side of the bed. There was no way she could wear them again in public. At best, those would remain her “sex gloves”, but she doubted she’d even be able to do that.

“I almost forgot,” Emma said unconvincingly. “You need your second shot.” She took the excuse to lift herself from Jean’s body. This wouldn’t take long. Generally, Jean’s second orgasm only took a couple of minutes to build. It would give Emma time to figure out what the hell was happening to her. And repress it.

“No.” Jean breathed out as she caught Emma’s hand half-way down her body. “I’m good. I’d rather wait for you.” Jean brought Emma’s hand to her face and kissed it. Her palm, then her fingers, tenderly, as if she wanted to make sure this specific part of Emma’s body felt loved.

“Jean…” Clearly miss reading her intention, Jean placed a loving kiss on her lips. “You’re making this harder than it has to be.”

“What do you mean?” Jean’s head fell back on the mattress. She had brought the mask with her, but Emma had completely forgotten about it until now. A mistake maybe, for if it had been on her lover’s face instead of next to it, she might have managed to keep a better hold on the situation.

“I mean: you’re making it harder than it has to be,” she repeated. Jean frowned, but Emma had no intention of explaining herself. Instead, she lay down on top of Jean and nuzzled against her shoulder. Jean held her hand tightly and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

_You’re hard to understand, you know that?_

_I’ve been told. And I know. I have a hard time understanding myself sometimes._

_Do you want to talk or…?_

“No,” Emma breathed out, definitely not. She turned her back to Jean. Conscious her gesture could be miss interpreted, she brought her lover’s hand to her chest. Jean spooned her and traced gentle circles on Emma’s breast. She was understandably cautious, unsure of what Emma wanted from her.

Well, Emma wasn’t quite sure either. Apart maybe from her desire to have sex again. After a moment, she whispered: “In the second drawer right behind you there’s a strap on. Would that work for you, Dear?”

“You mean, wearing it or taking it?”

“Wearing it first.”

“Sure!” Jean’s voice was a bit too high. She let go of Emma but didn’t make any movement toward the drawer. Emma turned to look above her shoulder. Jean was taking off her green dress and using her telekinesis to simultaneously reach inside the drawer. She barely had to move at all to put the sex toy on. The belt and buckle just slid right in place and between Emma’s legs. Emma smiled, aroused by the obvious know-how of her lover. “I’ve never really done this.” Well, that was short lived.

“Didn’t you tell me you and Scott had…”

“Oh, yes. I’ve already used a strap-on. I meant; I’ve never done this with a woman.”

Emma raised her hand behind her head to touch Jean’s cheek. “I’m all kinds of first-times for you, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Jean said before taking the tip off Emma’s thumb in her mouth. _Do you want me like this?_

 _Yes. Like this._ Emma guided Jean’s hand between her legs and pressed her fingertips against the entrance of her vagina. _Here._

Having Jean behind her would make it easier. She wouldn’t have to deal with those green eye, flushed cheeks and beautiful hair. No loving gaze, just sex.

And for a few minutes, as Jean worked to get the mood going by kissing her neck and fingering her gently, it worked. The heat in Emma’s body was rising. She could close her eyes and pretend this was Namor or Scott or even Logan. Even when Jean opened her thighs and held on up for leverage, Emma could pretend.

And then Jean entered her and the illusion shattered. Emma could feel her breasts pressing against her back. She hear her voice in her ear. She could see her hand squeezing her thigh as she plunged inside of her. She could smell her perfume and flesh. She could still taste her sex on her tongue.

Emma grabbed the bed sheets and bit her lower lip. This was so good. Jean was paying attention to everything he loved to feel: the skin of the back of her neck, the light pain of being handled roughly, the erratic thrust filling her cunt.

“Jean… Yes, fuck.” Emma could feel herself slipping. Jean was too close, too deep, too there. “On all four,” she managed to order in a tangle of words so messy she was surprised to feel Jean obey.

The redhead kneeled, grabbed Emma’s hips to force her on her hands and knees, and inserted the tip of her cock inside her pussy again.

“You’re so wet,” she marvelled. Jean bowed and pressed a kiss against Emma’s spin. “Are you this wet for me, My Queen?”

Oh, for fuck sake! This was supposed to make her less present! Emma bowed until her face was pressed on the mattress and her arms around her head. Jean could only reach her ass. The redhead took the change in position as a "yes" and started thrusting inside her again. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Under the protection of the mattress, Emma allowed herself to open her mouth and moan as Jean fucked her.

_I understand why the guys love to do this to us. You’re so hot like this!_

Jean reached out to show Emma what she looked like in that moment. Emma made the mistake of welcoming the thought. She’d seen herself being fucked before. The vision of her heart-shaped-ass, curved-back and flushed face didn’t impress her anymore. And it was nice to be reminded of how fuckable she was. But Jean’s mind sucked her in. There was so much love, so much passion, so much adoration, so much fear and uncertainty, so much desire to please and will conquer, so much jealousy tangled with admiration.

“Fuck,” Emma growled, something that sounded nothing like a moan of enjoyment. Jean froze. “This is so stupid,” Emma said to herself.

“What…?”

Jean was understandably confused, but Emma paid her no mind. This was between her and herself. Her fears, her self-doubt, her personal trauma coming in the way of her happiness. She pulled the strap-on out of herself and sat up.

 _Fuck it,_ she thought. _Fuck all of it. You’re an absolute idiot, Frost! This is going to kill you, and you’re an absolute moron._

She turned around to find a completely stunned Jean Grey. Prairie eyes wide, rose lips opened, skin flushed, butterfly heart.

Emma closed her eye and dropped a cautious kiss on Jean’s lips.

“Emma?”

Emma gently caressed Jean’s thigh. _I’m sorry. I know this is confusing._

_What’s going on?_

_I… I’ve been fighting against this and it’s becoming too much. I can’t shove it back down anymore._ Emma smiled at Jean. She could see fear in the other woman’s eyes.

_What do you mean? Are you… leaving?_

Emma let out a laugh. She nudged Jean to make her sit back and settled on her laps. The redhead wrapped her arms around the waist, as if to keep her from flying away.

“I love you.” Emma said plainly. Jean’s jaw dropped. Emma had to trouble understanding that she was throwing her lover for a loop and kissed the woman to prove her point. “I love you.” Another kiss. “I fought this so hard, but I love you.” Another kiss. “I’m a complete idiot.” The self-inflicted insult woke Jean up from her astonishment. She pulled Emma into a languorous kiss, pressing their bodies against one another desperately.

Her mind opened and Emma walked in without reserve. The two women were wise enough not to completely fuse, not to open too many doors or show too much of themselves. This was a relationship, a proper one with boundaries and secrets that needed to be kept. What they shared whole heartedly were their feelings for one another, their fears and worries for what was to come, and their relief at finally being able to show the affection they carried.

Emma brought her hips up just enough to put the strap-on back in her sex. Jean was here, inside her head, feeling through her skin, and the penetration made both of them moan. It didn’t take long. Everything was easy now. No fighting required. She could let go as soon as she felt the need to.

She came, pressed tightly against Jean’s chest, her hands tangled in the fiery red hair, her blue eye lock in Jean’s gaze. Sex hadn’t felt this effortless in years.

* * *

No one was on the Moon, apart from Nathan trying to pretend Esme wasn’t in his bedroom in a very advanced stage of undress. Scott kept his amusement for himself and crossed the portal to Krakoa. He was exhausted, but it was too early for Jean to have already left, and he wanted to know where she’d slept. With Emma, hopefully.

The White Palace opened its doors for him, and Sophie discreetly nudged him to the right room. Scott didn’t have the bandwidth to elaborate scenarios about what he hoped and what he feared he would find in the room. He just wished that Jean and Emma had had a good dinner and a nice evening. And that they hadn’t suddenly realised they didn’t want to be in each other’s company without Logan or himself around.

Anyway, he would never have been able to plan for what he found.

Jean and Emma were tangled in bed, breathing deep, sound asleep. Two ribbons of silk that Scott knew well were emerging from behind the bed frame. A bottle of lube was sitting on the nightstand. A strap-on had been carelessly thrown on the ground. Marvel Girl’s dress was laying close by, skirt stained as if it’s been kept on for sex. A pair of fluffy white handcuffs hung from a loop of fabric in the side of the mattress. Right above a double-sided dildo that hadn’t been properly switched off. The bedroom fourniture was either visibly damaged or leaning oddly one one side, a trademark sign of Jean loosing it over and over again. 

As he walked in, shocked and mesmerised, Scott found a gag and a white vibrator on the opposite side of the bed. In a box, a little pink egg-shaped vibrator was waiting patiently. This one didn’t seem to have been used at all.

Last man standing.

Scott knew of Emma’s love for sex toys. She really knew her way around to bedroom. But Jean? How much had they missed out on during their first marriage?

The two women were almost entirely buried in the covers, smiling in their sleep. Scott thought of leaving them in peace. What had happened here the night before was perfect, and he didn’t want to impose.

 _Don’t be silly,_ Jean mumbled in his brain. She was a bit more than half asleep and hadn’t made her presence known before reaching out into his mind. _Come here._

Scott smiled. He was too tired to fight, and glad to be able to use the nearest bed. He took off his clothes, and slipped in the bed naked, right behind his wife.

 _Don’t even think about sex_ , she warned him as he pressed his naked form against her back. _I can’t move. Emma’s fault._

 _Good. Because I’m all worn out. Captain America is exhausting._ Emma’s snorted. “You know exactly what I meant,” he whispered, amused.

No, I don’t, Emma projected. _I’m going to need you to go over this in excruciating detail._

Jean shushed them both. It took Scott less than a minute to fell asleep.

_She told me she loved me,_ was the first thing Scott heard. He’d been awake for a while now, and he’d felt Jean’s presence in his mind. She hadn’t tried to communicate with him. She had just wrapped herself in his love for her and enjoyed the quietness of the moment. Until then.

 _She did?_ Scott was surprised but not shocked. He had known for a while. Logan too. They had discussed it one evening, when Jean was away. For the first few months, Emma had just been here for fun and Logan had kept a watchful eye on their relationships. Emma still had feelings for Scott and the last thing anyone wanted was for all this to implode on itself.

But as soon as Emma’s affection for Jean had started to appear, both men had relaxed. Logan even indulged in sex with Emma, just the two of them, because their situation looked healthier and healthier with each passing day. Scott, on the other hand, had always made sure to have a third party involved during sex. He’d been afraid of his own feelings, of how much he cared for Emma and loved having her around. Jean approving of the situation didn’t make it less dangerous. Not until Emma’s heart had started to melt.

_Yes, she did. I never thought she would. I thought this was just fun for her. That she was staying because of you._

_Logan and I knew,_ Scott explained.

_Really? How?_

_I’ve already had a relationship with Emma, I know how she’s like when she has feelings for someone. And Logan was the first person she told about her feelings for me, years ago. We recognised the signs._

_Why didn’t you…? No, I suppose it was better not to tell me._

_That’s what we thought._

Scott gently squeezed Jean’s body against him. He didn’t want to steal this moment from them, but part of his mind was already racing to his own confession. He loved Emma. He couldn’t tell her until her relationship with the rest of them had solidified. But, maybe now?

Hearing Emma confess her feelings for him during sex and not being able to answer had been torture. He had wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her until she knew he felt the same way about her. He wanted to show her, to tell her, to remove all the pain he'd inflicted on her and ease all her doubts. But he hadn’t been able to. Not yet. Had it not been for Jean playing buffer, he would have left the bedroom after Emma's confession. She would have been humiliated.

Thank God, this was over.

 _I didn’t know all that,_ Jean whispered almost apologetically in his mind. He hadn’t made any effort to shield his thoughts. _I’m sorry._

_Why? This had nothing to do with you. You saved us that day._

_I’m sorry because I’ve been able to live earnestly for months. With James, with you, with Emma. I hadn’t realised you all were making such an effort to make it work._

_Don’t be sorry. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn't have Logan, or Emma._

_Tell her how you feel when she wakes up._

_No, I’ll give her some space first. With you._

_Fine, but soon. Tell her soon._

_I will. I love you._

_I love you too._

* * *

Years later:

Jean, Scott and the kids were out. Logan smelled Emma’s lavender parfum before she even entered the room. Most parfums nauseated him, but Emma just smelled like a French flower field.

It had been what? Five, six years? Logan had learned to love Emma and she had learned to love him, but there was no romance between them. There never would be. And it was just fine that way.

“I have an hour, if you’re in the mood.” Emma smiled as she walked in. It was simple. Everything was simple with her, and Logan adored that. Scott and Emma were strangely periodical animals. One week they couldn’t be bothered to have sex. They next they couldn't fonction without fucking twice a day. This was one of those weeks.

Logan smiled at her and welcomed her on his lap. He was sitting in front on the Earth, his favorite place for some peace and quiet. Sex with Emma was just that: peaceful, quiet.

“How did you use to handle yourself before you had access to me?” he asked in earnest curiosity as she unbuttoned his pants.

“I used to masturbate.” Logan nodded. Yea, made sense.

It didn’t take her long to get him hard, using her hands and offering him her breasts. She rode him ferociously, allowing him to finger her ass. Once they were both sweaty and excited, he grabbed her by the hips and forced her on her feet. He took her from behind, both their eyes on the beautiful sight of the Earth and the stars beyond. Fucking a woman here was a different kind of high. Especially when the woman in question was in the habit of begging for mercy when she was about to come.

"Please, please... Logan, please, don't stop. Don't stop."

He made her orgasm twice before she gave him the sign to stop. She knelt down to finish him off. It was their ritual, allowing her to go back to her day without his sperm all over her. And she was a good swallower.

When they were dressed again, Emma dropped a kiss on the smaller man’s lips.

“Sophie offered to baby-sit Aurora and the twins this weekend. We could go to Japan. The cherry trees are in bloom.”

“Sounds perfect. You sure Sophie’s going to survive the three of them? Little ‘Ro’s well behaved, but Al’ and Charlie are in a “does that burn?” phase.”

Emma rolled her eyes in amusement. Alex and Charlie were twins, born of two different eggs and two different dads. It had happened by accident, but Hank hadn’t thought it to be that strange. There were precedents even beyond Krakoa, and the water on the island increased the chances of twin pregnancies.

Al’ was the spit portrait of Scott, except for the auburn red of his hair. Logan could tell he’d grow up to be just as tall, just as sharped jawed, just as handsome. The boy had an intellectual curiosity that had clearly appeared out of thin air. He spent half his time breaking things just to see what it was like inside, and the other half asking questions only Hank or Kurt could answer.

Charlie, on the other hand, looked so much like Laura she had been confused for her daughter more than once. She even snarled like her, a deep throat sound that was extremely cute. And she had Jean’s eyes: pretty little emeralds under fierce eyebrows. She had already announced that she wouldn’t be the next Wolverine, she’d be a wolf. Wolves ate wolverines for breakfast, apparently.

“Sophie will manage. I think Charlie has a crush on her and she keeps Alex in check when Sophie’s around.”

“Think the kid’s gay?”

“She’s not yet five. It’s a bit early to tell. But Aurora told me Charlie would marry a princess one day.”

Logan laughed. Little ‘Ro was younger than the twins and she looked like a doll. She’d inherited the best features of both her parents: Emma’s complexion, cheek bones, blue eyes and her smile, as well at Scott’s lush brown hair, straight nose, height, and his deep tone of voice. It was strange in a child that young, but they all knew the more she grew, the more appealing it would become.

Little ‘Ro was also human. As in “not a mutant”. A fact that had completely changed the Frost Family’s attitude toward humankind. Only half a dozen children conceived or born on Krakoa had lacked the X-gene, but it had been enough to spark a serious conversation about Krakoa’s relationship with the human world. Emma had threatened to burn the Hellfire Company to the ground if things didn’t change. The Cuckoos were all on board with that plan, and Kate was so in love with Little ‘Ro that she’d warned she’d walk through every computer on the island until they were back to the stone age.

So, things had changed.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Perfect. I’ll tell Jean and Scott. They dragged us to Ohio last month, so they don’t get a say.”

“Nice.” Logan’s was coming down from his hormonal high and the smell of Emma’s flesh was starting to register. “You’re planning on telling them there? Didn’t take you for a romantic.”

It took Emma a second, but she caught on. “Well, I sure wasn’t going to announce this in the back of beyond. Ohio…” She rolled her eyes. She was one hell of a snob.

“’Ro’s gonna love having a new sibling.”

“Just don’t tell her yet. I don’t want to get her hopes up if something happens.”

“There hasn’t been a single miscarriage on Krakoa. I think the island wants us to multiply like rabbits.”

“Charming… But true. I still would rather wait.”

“Your call.” Logan pressed a kiss on the blonde woman’s cheek. On her high heels, she was a lot taller than him and had to bend to meet his lips. “Congrats’ Frosty.”

“Thank you.” She kissed him back, an almost chaste kiss on the lips, and then left.

This would be Scott’s third kid. Their fourth.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that second chapter. It felt incomplete without Emma opening up too.  
> Please leave a comment, it's always nice to hear from readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment. It's always nice to hear from readers ! :)


End file.
